Lil
Lil is a member of the Accino Family. She is the second daughter of Don Accino and the youngest in the family. Abilities and Powers Lil was seen throwing a capsule or some small round object into water releasing a fish bird which stole the Straw Hats' jolly roger. She also summoned more to assist Hockera. Lil also carries a Den Den Mushi in her bag to communicate with her family. Lil can also control plants if she is in an area that is filled with plants. History She appeared before the Straw Hats along with Arbell, Salchow and Hockera. When the straw hats split up she got on the Thousand Sunny and asked Nico Robin if she would play with her and started calling Robin "onee-chan" ("Japanese for big sister"). She however didn't battle Robin as she played a game with her and revealed that her family are bounty hunters. She then threw some pellets that became Tobiou (flying fish) which were to help Hockera transport Nami and Franky to Lovely land and took Nico Robin to Lovely Land; her family's base of operations. They arrive and she shows Robin her captured friends. She says Robin should be there too, but that she'll ask Papa for a difference. Meanwhile, Lil leads Robin to papa's birthday party, but deter from going in, because of how mad Don Accino is. Robin then asks for some food to be sent to the captured Straw Hats (among the things-cola, which allows Franky to help the crew escape and go search for the flag). After Robin meets up with the recently escaped Straw Hats she heads to Don Accino's room to get back their flag. Knowing that Robin was going to leave after getting the flag back Lil leads into a greenhouse, saying it leads into her Papa's room. In reality, she lied and when Robin realizes this, Lil has one of her flowers capture her. After a time Sanji and Usopp arrive and find Robin trapped by Lil's flowers, with Lil saying she wants Robin to stay with her as her "big sister". Usopp wants to force Lil to let Robin go, but Sanji intimidates him that he won't allow him to harm a "lady". They then begin taking out the plants. Usopp is then also captured by the plants and one starts eating him. Usopp then fires a gunpowder star at the plant, the flower drops Robin and himself just in time for Robin to save Lil from the ice falling from the ceiling due to the fight between Accino and Luffy. Robin then tells Lili to cherish her own family. Trivia *When Lil and her family toast during her father's birthday party, she is the only one that toasts with what appears to be orange juice while the rest toast with wine, probably because she is too young to drink alcoholic beverages.One Piece Anime - Episode 327, Lil toasts with what appears to be orange juice. * She has stated that she dislikes her sister's husband, Salchow, because now her "oneechan" doesn't play with her anymore. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Accino Family Category:Former Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Children